A printed circuit board (“PCB”) contains embedded components for electrical circuits, connected by conductive tracks and other features that are etched from a conductive material, such as a copper sheet, that is laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. PCB's are incorporated into virtually all electronic products, computers, servers, etc.
A PCB must be secured to an enclosure in a device into which it is incorporated. Standoffs are often used to secure a PCB to an enclosure if it is not necessary to remove the PCB often and changeable components are easily accessible. However, this method makes it difficult to provide unobstructed access to the PCB to facilitate installation or assembly or for later removal, particularly after additional components are installed near the PCB.
Another standard way to secure a PCB is to use slots, which provide a channel on two ends for the PCB to slide into the enclosure such that it can easily be removed and replaced for repairs and upgrades. However, such an arrangement leaves only one edge of the PCB available for attachment of additional components such as cabling.
There is a need for an improved mounting mechanism for PCB's that facilitates installation and removal and which provides unobstructed access for attachments and cables.